1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseball glove constructed to facilitate catching a ball with a large ball-catching face.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional baseball glove is constructed by inserting an inner core bag into an external bag, and the external bag body is formed by overlapping a front surface member (palmar surface member) with a back surface member and sewing them together. As shown in FIG. 11, a front surface member 52 has such a structure that a little finger piece 52a, a ring finger piece 52b, a middle finger piece 52c, an index finger piece 52d and a thumb piece 52e are extended from a palm piece 52f. V-shaped cut away portions are formed between the index finger piece 52d and the middle finger piece 52c, between the middle finger piece 52c and the ring finger piece 52b, and between the ring finger piece 52b and the little finger piece 52a. As shown in FIG. 2B, therefore, a baseball glove 50 constructed using the front surface member 52 has such a shape that an index finger stall 51d, a middle finger stall 51c, a ring finger stall 51b, and a little finger stall 51a are aligned in a straight line. As a result, the baseball glove 50 has such a shape that all the finger stalls are arranged like a letter V.
In the conventional baseball glove 50, as shown in FIG. 2B, only the innermost recess of a V-shaped portion formed by the arranged finger stalls is a ball-catching face, and it is necessary to guide a ball from an oblique direction to catch the ball. Thus, the ball-catching face is small, thereby making it difficult to catch a ball. Therefore, to catch a ball without fail, the glove must be used repeatedly to practice catching a ball. It is difficult even for a skilled professional baseball player to catch a quick hit ball or a ball hit apart.
In fact, to facilitate catching a ball, the ball-catching face is expanded by pressing inwardly the index finger stall 51d, the middle finger stall 51c, the ring finger stall 51b, and the little finger stall 51a of the glove. However, a new (newly made) baseball glove, in particular, returns to its original state by the elasticity of leather.